


Halloween Decorations

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bulkhead is stuck with the Halloween decorating, but at least some of it is fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Halloween Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet written for the 2019 trick or treat challenge at TF Rare Pairing that I forgot to post.
> 
> Fills the prompt: "Bulkhead, pumpkin carving"

Bulkhead stared at the pile of Halloween decorations and sighed. He didn’t know why it was _his_ responsibility to put everything up this year, but everyone had found other things that were more important the second he asked for a little help. Even Sari had said something about a company party that she had to attend with her father, and Sari hated company parties.

But it had become a tradition for the Earth-based team of Autobots to set up the best haunted house in the city inside their old warehouse, and Bulkhead wasn’t going to let the kids down just because Bumblebee and Jetfire didn’t want to help.

He would just… start with the fun stuff first. It wasn’t his fault that they would miss pumpkin carving because they ditched him. He carefully picked up the biggest of the pumpkins the Sumdacs had purchased and carried it toward his work station.


End file.
